Lágrimas y rosas
by Ade Mozart
Summary: Descubrió que quería vengarse y eso lo asustó. Nunca antes había experimentado sentimientos tan negativos, más sin embargo ese oscuro anhelo no desapareció. Y tal como se decía de las moscas que podían hacer heder y dar mal olor al perfume del perfumista; la amargura en su corazón destruyó su vida entera.


**Lágrimas y rosas**

**Por Ade Mozart**

Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, así como ninguno de los fanmades o Utaus.

Advertencias: Claras implicaciones de demonología y un Gakupo muuuy emo (sip, a Gaku no le gusta ser un forever alone). Si estás en un estado emocional no muy bueno, te sugiero leerlo después.

La "pareja" en esta historia es un GakuGumi (aunque sólo por mero placer mío puedo incluir referencias al GumiLen).

Esta historia puede ser catalogada en el género del terror, pero no creo que su trama se concentre en lo oscuro o siniestro, sino en la tragedia que vive el personaje de Gakupo.

No esperes que esta historia sea como se muestra en el video de "Madness of Duke Venomania". Esta historia es una versión inspirada por la saga de "Las crónicas del reino", en especial al fic "La sombra del Makei" de David Morris y John Burkitt (que si te gusta TLK te sugiero que los leas). Por tanto me he pasado por el arco del triunfo el canon de Mothy y el del manga oficial de la historia.

Lo último lo adivinarás; muerte de personaje.

Esta historia consistirá de dos capítulos.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Inocencia y pecado**

"_De toda la gente en el mundo sólo quería que me amaras por quien soy, no por quien tú quieres que sea"_

Una suma tranquilidad rondaba el espíritu del hombre. Con los ojos cerrados se enfocaba en percibir la calidez que emanaba del cuerpo de la joven, el calmante sonido de su respirar y sus largos y finos dedos enredándose en sus mechas de pelo, deslizándolos lentamente, como si ella también disfrutara de aquel acto.

Hombre y mujer se encontraban solos en la habitación de esta, él reposando su cabeza en el regazo de su compañera, mientras ella se encargaba de hacerle mimos sentada en el único sillón que había en el lugar. El sitio era modesto, sin ninguna decoración extravagante; las paredes eran de un sobrio color blanco y el mobiliario sólo constaba de una cama matrimonial, un tocador, un baúl, un sillón y varios candelabros colocados estratégicamente para iluminar cada rincón oscuro al no haber ninguna ventana por la que pudiera colarse algún rayo de luz. El ambiente estaba impregnado con un suave perfume a rosas, era un olor dulce más no intoxicante, que junto con las placenteras caricias proporcionadas por la mujer lo invitaban a soñar con las más bellas utopías.

Se sentía adormilado, sus parpados simplemente se negaban a abrirse, más sin embargo, algo en el interior del hombre, esa parte de él mismo que de momento ignoraba deliberadamente, le ordenaba oponerse a la vigilia, le decía que debía disfrutar de ese instante por todo el tiempo que durase. En esos momentos lo único que realmente importaba era el toque tan gentil y tranquilizador por parte de Gumina. Ahora ella era el centro de su mundo.

Venomania tenía por costumbre acurrucarse en las faldas de Gumina, cual niño asustado buscando consuelo, cada vez que su juicio regresaba. Porque en esos momentos de lucidez la realidad de sus antiguas decisiones lo golpeaba, y caía en cuenta de que se había transformado en una simple marioneta de una fuerza irresistible, se había convertido en un mero espectador de su propia vida. Esa faceta de poderoso macho cabrío lo abandonaba y volvía a ser lo que antes había sido: una persona de carácter trágico que sólo inspiraba lástima o burlas a quien lo viera. En el pasado, evocando a la época de su tierna infancia, recordaba a su madre diciéndole cuan hermoso y bondadoso era su corazón, mientras que su padre sólo veía en él a un niño débil y sin el carácter suficiente para afrontarse a la vida. Y tal como temía su progenitor, ocurrió. Su vida fue una sucesión de tragedias, y la principal causa de su perdición fue una mujer, la única que solía prestarle un poco más de atención que los demás. Su nombre era Gumina Glassred, hija del conde Gustav Glassred.

La conoció en una ocasión en que ambas familias coincidieron en una reunión social. El joven Venomania quedó prendado de la hermosa niña. Ambos pertenecían a la nobleza y sino hubiera pasado que al conde Glassred no le gustó como esposo para su hija, quizás las casas Glassred y Venomania podrían haber arreglado un acuerdo matrimonial.

"_El día en que el hijo suceda al padre será el día en que la estirpe Venomania caiga en desgracia." — _Eran el tipo de habladurías que las personas cuchicheaban a su espalda.

Sin embargo, aquello no lo detuvo de enamorarse de la joven Gumina. Ante sus ojos ella era perfecta: dulce, carismática, de voz agradable al oído y de apariencia placentera a la vista. La amó tanto que quedó devastado cuando ella lo rechazó sin miramientos. Tardó en digerir la respuesta, pero cuando lo hizo, necesitó sentarse, porque sus pies habían perdido la capacidad de sostenerlo.

Sintió como si el mundo se burlara de él de la manera más cruel: restregándole en la cara que su amor, devoción y sueños no valían nada, él mismo no valía nada. Sintió como si le escupieran de una vez esos insultos que a lo largo de su vida escuchó. Entonces un gran enojo reemplazo a la tristeza. ¡Había amado a esa mujer más que ningún otro! ¡Para él prácticamente el son y la luna salían y se posaban por ella! ¿Entonces, dónde quedaban sus esfuerzos por ganarse su afecto? ¿Acaso eran basura? ¿Realmente él era tan desechable, tan poco dispensable?

Estaba furioso, pero también el sabor tan amargo de sus lágrimas inundaba su boca, al punto de provocarle arcadas. Sentía su alma crucificada, lamentándose por un amor que nunca pudo obtener. Y entonces el destino quiso echar más sal a sus heridas al llevarse a sus padres de ese mundo. Fue ahí cuando sintió que el mundo debía pagar por su desgracia. El mundo tenía una deuda con él por arrebatarle su felicidad. Descubrió que quería vengarse y eso lo asustó. Nunca antes había experimentado sentimientos tan negativos, más sin embargo ese oscuro anhelo no desapareció. Y tal como se decía de las moscas que podían hacer heder y dar mal olor al perfume del perfumista; la amargura en su corazón destruyó su vida entera.

El mismo día en que regresó de enterrar a sus padres, tomó una botella de vino y deambulo por la mansión como alma en pena. Bebió como un sediento que se muere de sed, pero por más alcohol que consumía no podía aplacar esa sed, porque él tenía sed de amor y aceptación. Quería escuchar a Gumina decir: _"Miren a este hombre y sepan todos que lo amo, porque realmente merece ser amado". _Pensó en su padre y en las palabras que siempre deseó salieran de su boca: _"Admiren a mi hijo, y sepan que lo amo por ser mi hijo"_. Pensó todo aquello y las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos. Entonces comenzó a proferir epítetos contra todos aquellos culpables de su sufrimiento. Rogó por venganza y de repente, como si algo lo hubiera picado, sintió sueño, su mente entró en una especie de trance, similar al sopor.

Oyó dentro de su cabeza una voz preguntándole: — ¿De verdad deseas venganza?

Era como si el mundo y sus propios pensamientos se hubieran apagado. Aquella cavernosa voz formulaba esa pregunta repetitivamente, como si fuera un eco que nunca cesaba. Se empezó a sentir enfermo y tan cansado como un viejo que ha vivido por centurias. Entonces un pensamiento apareció en su cabeza.

— Quiero a Gumina. No importa que libertades deba tomarme para hacerla mía.

Mientras su mente más pensaba aquello, una gran furia se apodero de su rasocinio. Era un sentimiento primitivo, cruel y terrible, la clase de sentimiento que tiene un hombre al desear la muerte de su enemigo.

— Entonces estarás interesado en lo que voy a decir—. Pronunció de nuevo aquella voz, sin embargo el tono ahora utilizado era uno sedoso y seductor. Y fue ahí cuando ante sus ojos un hombre se materializo. Era buen mozo y le dedicaba un gesto parecido a una sonrisa.

— Me muestro ti, Satejearis Venomania, hijo de Simon y Claudia Venomania. Y aunque mi nombre realmente no importa, soy conocido como el vengador y destructor. Por lo que si me lo permites, eso es en lo que me convertiré para ti.

Al oír aquel discurso, y motivado por el aura del hombre, se perdió a sí mismo en ese instante. Se dejó seducir por las palabras del extraño, las cuales eran dulces para su amargo corazón. Y es que así son los demonios; saben que decir para engatusar al infeliz. Más sin embargo él nunca reveló las verdaderas consecuencias de su ayuda, ni el precio que tendría que pagar por ella. Al contrario, elogió sus acciones, le dijo que después de aquello todos ante su sola presencia contendrían la respiración. Le prometió poder y el tener a Gumina. Y así fue como cometió su segundo error más grande al aceptar el trato con aquel hombre.

Rato después despertó tendido en el suelo. No recordaba haberse desmayado, ni el lugar donde se encontraba. Más al sentir una fría brisa y el tacto del césped acariciando la piel de su rostro, concluyó que estaba a la intemperie. Al incorporarse reparó en otro hecho; era de noche y la luna se alzaba en lo alto del cielo, grande y majestuosa, bañando todo el paisaje ante sus ojos con una fría luz mortecina. Los grillos no cantaban esa noche, todo era silencio a excepción de sus propios jadeos. Aquella atmosfera sólo se podía describir como sobrenatural, similar al prefacio de un cuento de terror. Más él no sintió miedo alguno.

— "_Cuídate de los celosos ojos de la noche, hijo mío"_ _—. _Recordó lo que su madre alguna vez le había dicho y no hizo más que reírse.

Su estridente risa se imponía al silencio del mundo y por primera vez se sintió poderoso. Pero sin saberlo aquello fue el inicio de una oculta locura, la cual no advertiría hasta que esta lo orillará a despreciar su vida y aun así temer a la muerte.

Lo que hizo exactamente en los siguientes días estaba nubloso en su memoria, era como si entrara y saliera de un trance, más sin embargo en su cabeza se dibujaban las caras de varias mujeres desconocidas. Estaba completamente seguro de que nunca las había visto, y aun así, junto a esos rostros también venían a él voces femeninas diciendo su nombre en todo sedoso, ronroneando y gimiendo. Entonces empezaron a asaltarlo imágenes eróticas de cuerpos desnudos, el sentir esa hermosa piel bajo sus dedos y el intoxicante olor del sudor de mujer mezclado con el suyo. Aquellos momentos eran tan vividos que lograban excitarlo y asustarlo. Despertaban su lívido, que hasta entonces había permanecido dormido.

— ¿Te gusta esto? ¿Quieres más? —. Oyó a la voz del hombre preguntándole.

— Sí, me gusta. Quiero más de esto—. Le respondió.

* * *

¿Qué decir? Muero de sueño xD.

Comentarios en pro y contra de este escrito mío son bien recibidos, y contestaré a todos los seres vivos que me manden un mensaje (ya sean anónimos).

No doy fecha de actualización porque… así soy de genial.

_Y por último algunos datos de mi historia y la del señor Mothy:_

- En mi historia Gakupo sí se confiesa a Gumi, pero esta lo rechaza de una manera algo… cruel por temor a deshonrar a su padre.

- El demonio con que Gaku hace el contrato jamás le dice nada sobre que su alma le pertenecería si accedía, Gaku lo descubre después.

- La personalidad de Gaku se asemeja a la personalidad de un personaje en "Las crónicas del reino".

- Aquí Gaku no tiene complejo de patito feo, sino que digamos era demasiado inocente y retraído para el gusto de la gente.

- El título hace referencia a la tragedia romántica, pues las rosas están asociadas con el amor y las lágrimas con la tragedia.


End file.
